Blended
by Wild Colors
Summary: What Happens When Three Children Show Up Claiming To Be Goku's Children? How Will Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, And Bra Cope With The New Arrivals? Read To Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

Chi Chi was at home getting dinner prepared for her family. She sent Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Pan out to buy dessert, but to be honest, she did not want them in her way, or sneaking food as she prepared it. Videl was going to stop by later after visiting with her father.

An hour passed by, dinner was done, and Chi Chi was expecting her family to arrive shortly. She decided to go upstairs to take a quick shower. After making herself more presentable, she went back down stairs to wait for her family.

Chi Chi was growing impatient and her temper was starting to flare up. Not only that, she was also hungry. "If they're not here in five minutes, I'm eating dinner without them." Right when she decided to eat dinner without them, she heard a light knock on her door. Assuming it was them, Chi Chi ran to open the door.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME-" Chi Chi stopped mid-sentence because she realized the people in her doorway wasn't her family. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were my family".

Chi Chi stared at the people in her doorway, actually the people were three young adults, more specifically, two young men and a young woman.

Chi Chi noticed that the two young men were tall, handsome, with dark reddish-brown hair. The young woman, on the other hand, was tall as well, except she was shapely, beautiful, and had long black hair that curled at the end. Chi Chi thoughts were interrupted when the young woman began to speak.

"Um, Excuse Us Miss, But Um, Can You Please Help Us?"

Chi Chi couldn't help but blush when the young woman asked for help. Chi Chi thought the young woman was humble and mannerable, the complete opposite of her grand-daughter Pan.

"Sure, if I can, I will. So, what do you need help with?"

"Do you know anyone named Goku that lives around here? We can't find his house anywhere".

Chi Chi couldn't help but laugh. She tried controlling her laughter, but she couldn't. She thought it was too funny. When Chi Chi finished laughing she began to speak.

"This is Goku's house".

"WHAT!?" was the response all three young adults said in unison.

"That's Right! Goku lives here. He is out at the moment, but I don't mind you waiting here for him".

The three young adults were stunned. Confused, nonetheless, but stunned.

Chi Chi couldn't understand why the three of them was shocked. She also couldn't understand why they were looking at her like this, (O.o), as if they were confused. "I should be the one shocked and confused" thought Chi Chi. "Why would Goku have friends that are around his children's age?" "Well, I'll find out when he gets here".

"Um, Excuse Us Miss, But, I have one more question" said the young woman, as she put her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, What is it?"

"Okay, H-Here Goes! Who Are You to Goku?"

"I am Goku's wife." Chi Chi said proudly.

"HIS WHAT!?" was, once again, a response all three of them said in unison.

Now they were **really** confused, and **really** shocked. They were completely **speechless**. They just sat down in the living room trying to make sense of everything.

Now Chi Chi thought they were being plain rude. She was going to ask them how they knew Goku, but seeing their state of mind, she decided against it.

"WE'RE BACK!" yelled Pan as she bust through the door. Goku, Gohan, and Goten were right behind her.

"Oh good" said Chi Chi.

"What's wrong Chi Chi?" asked Goku.

"You have visitors, that I've never met, waiting for you in the living room".

"Really?"

"Yes, but let me warn you. They seem a little strange".

"Don't worry Chi Chi. I'll be careful. Come on everyone. Let's go meet them".

Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Chi Chi decided to follow Goku into the living room.

As soon as Goku entered the living room, all three strangers ran to embrace Goku and yelled in unison,

"DADDY!"


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY LOONS TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Chi Chi angrily, "HE'S NOT YOUR FATHER!...AND GET OFF OF HIM!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF MY GRANDPA!".

"DAD, WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?!" asked Gohan.

"YEAH DAD, WE'RE** YOUR** CHILDREN!, NOT THEM!" said Goten angrily.

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE! I Am Sure This Is Just A Big Misunderstanding!" said Goku.

"Um, You are **Goku**, Right?" asked the young woman.

"Yes", answered Goku.

"Then There Is No Misunderstanding! You Are Definitely **our** father!" said the young woman with excitement.

With the three of them still hanging on, Goku walked over to the sofa and sat down. One young man sat to Goku's left, the other young man sat to Goku's right, and the young woman made herself comfortable on Goku's lap.

The sight of them on the sofa cuddled up around Goku had Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Pan burning with jealousy, but the sight of the young woman on Goku's lap, bothered Chi Chi and Pan even more.

Goku stared at the three young strangers around him. They didn't seem so bad. In fact, he thought they were kinda cute. He just had no idea why they thought he was their father. He really wanted to help them out though, but first he wanted to know their names.

"Well, If I Am Your **Father**,... Can You At Least Tell Me Your Names?" asked Goku.

"YOU'RE NOT THEIR FATHER GOKU!" yelled Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi **Please**! I need **you** to be **quiet**. I don't **want** **you** or **anyone** else **interrupting!**"

Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Pan did not like the tone in Goku's voice, they knew he was serious.

"I am your oldest son, and my name is Gohan", said one of the young men.

"BUT MY NAME IS GOHAN!" yelled Gohan.

"WELL MY NAME IS GOHAN TOO! DO YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT-"

"YOU TWO BETTER CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" shouted Goku.

Both Gohans hushed up immediately.

"THIS IS MY **LAST** WARNING!" threatened Goku.

Goku turned his attention back to the young adults.

"So, **Gohan**, as you can see, I already have a Gohan, do you have another name I can call you?"

"Lets See...Lets See...I Got It!..You Can Call Me Champ. That's what you **usually** call me anyway".

"Okay! Champ It Is!"

Goku then turned his attention to the second young man.

"And What is Your name?"

"My name is Ace, and I am your second son".

"Nice to meet you, Ace!"

Goku then turned the young woman sitting on his lap around to face him.

"Well, You are the Last One. Will you tell me what your name is?"

"Sure, Daddy! My name is Sunmer-Rayne. But I also answer to Princess, Sugar Plum, and Favorite Girl".

"My name is Sunmer-Rayne. But I also answer to Princess, Sugar Plum, and Favorite Girl" said Pan mockingly. "What an Airhead!"

"PAN!"

"YES GRANDPA".

"LEAVE!"

"BUT-"

"NOW!"

Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Pan were shocked.

"Dad, What are You Doing?...Are You Saying You Believe Them?" asked Goten.

"Yes! Goten, I Believe Them...I Can't Explain It, But I Know They Are Telling ME The Truth."

"OH DADDY! I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU!" exclaimed Sunmer-Rayne, right after pecking Goku on the cheek, causing Chi Chi and Pan to become enraged.

"Her name should be Sunmer-Pain" thought Chi Chi.

"If what they say is true" said Gohan, "Wouldn't they have Saiyan powers just like us..I've been searching and searching, but I just can't detect anything from them".

"Me Either!" said Goten.

"Well I Can't Detect Anything Either, But I Still Believe Them" said Goku.

"YOU WANT SAIYAN POWERS" said Champ.

"WE'RE SHOW YOU SAIYAN POWERS" said Ace.

"FOLLOW US OUTSIDE" said Sunmer-Rayne.

Once outside, Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne released an incredible amount of power. Goku, unlike Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Chi Chi, was very excited and amazed because all three of them was more powerful than him.

After they powered down, they ran back to Goku who accepted them with open arms.

Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Pan all felt sick. They felt like they were losing their Goku. It hurt to see how happy he was with another family.

After Goku invited everyone back inside, there was just one question left that kept bothering Chi Chi.

"If Goku Is Your Father, Who Is Your Mother?" asked Chi Chi. "This should trap those troublemakers" thought Chi Chi, "Besides Bulma, Goku doesn't know any other women."

"Our Mother Name Is Snow" said Ace.

"I Got Them Now! Goku Doesn't Know A Snow", thought Chi Chi.

"Snow...Snow...That Name Sounds Very Familiar...Ohhhhh I REMEMBER NOW, SNOW SAVED MY LIFE!" said Goku.

That Did It! Chi Chi could no longer control her emotions.

"**WHAAAAAAAAT!"**


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

"Let Me At Him! Let Me At Him!" shouted Chi Chi, with tears streaming down her face.

"Relax Mom, Relax!" said Gohan, as he and Goten tried to restrain her.

"This Isn't Helping Grandma! Please Let Grandpa Explain Himself, Then You Can Get Him!"

"It's Okay You Guys! I Can Handle Chi Chi", said Goku.

"WHAT! NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE ME!"

"Daddy", pouted Sunmer-Rayne, "Is she **always** like this?... She's scaring me."

"OH FORGET GOKU!" said Chi Chi looking at Sunmer-Rayne with murderous eyes, "HER...JUST LET ME GET HER!"

"Chi Chi, You Are **Not** Going To Touch Her!" said Goku.

"JUST FORGET IT!" cried Chi Chi as she dashed away towards her bedroom.

"Dad!, Aren't You Going After Her?" asked Goten.

"**No!** She's just over-reacting! But I do want You, Gohan, and Pan to go get your mother, and take her over to Bulma's house. Explain everything to Bulma, and I will meet up with you there, along with Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne."

"BUT DAD!" said Goten and Gohan.

"GO!" yelled Goku.

Goten vented his anger by punching a hole in the hallway. Gohan and Pan, seeing what Goten had done, grabbed him, and quickly dashed to Chi Chi's room.

Gohan told his mother about Goku's plan, and begged his mother to go with them to Bulma's house. Chi Chi was being stubborn, and refused to go at first, but she perked up when she thought, "As soon as those trouble-making kids are gone, my life will go back to normal". With that thought in mind, she gladly climbed on Gohan's back, and they took to the sky, off to Bulma's place.

Goku waited twenty-five minutes, before he took off with Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne to Bulma's house.

When Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Pan arrived to Bulma's house, they explained, in full details, the situation. They asked if she could help, but Bulma wanted to hear everything from Goku.

When Goku, Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne arrived to Bulma's place, Goku asked his "kids" to remain outside until he brought them in.

Once Goku entered the house, Bulma was right there waiting for him. She was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, with her arms crossed. Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Pan were standing right behind Bulma, secretly cheering her on.

"What's Going On Goku! What's This I Hear About You Having Children With Another Woman? And What's with this Snow Girl!?" huffed Bulma.

"Well, When I was a Kid, Snow Saved Me From Freezing To Death, And She Fed Me!"

"YOU SEE!, HE'S PRACTICALLY IN LOVE WITH HER!" exclaimed Chi Chi.

"When Was This!? And What Does She Look Like!" yelled Bulma.

"Lets See...It Took Place In Dragon Ball Episode 34 or 35."

"WHAT! YOU HAD AN ENTIRE EPISODE WITH HER!" said Chi Chi nearly fainting.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME OUT GOKU! BEFORE **I** CAME ALONG, **YOU** WERE A **NOBODY** FROM **NOWHERE** UNTIL **I** DISCOVERED YOU!"

"Bulma, Chi Chi, if it makes you feel any better, I never took her anywhere".

"Really Goku?" asked Bulma, with shiny bright eyes.

"Really" answered Goku.

"In that case, I feel much better" stated Bulma.

"Well I don't feel any better Goku. I WANT **those** children gone."

"How do you know they are your children, Goku?" asked Bulma.

"I just know. They're just not from this time, but I just know. Would you like to meet them?"

"Sure, Why Not?" stated Bulma.

"Yeah, Just Rub It My Face!", snapped Chi Chi.

Ignoring Chi Chi, Goku left to get Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne. When he returned with them, all three of them excitedly ran to hug Bulma, yelling "Aunty Bulma!".


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

"Aunty Bulma! Aunty Bulma! It's So Good To See You!"

"Awwwwww! That's so sweet!" And just like that, Bulma was instantly smitten.

"Traitor" mumbled Chi Chi.

Bulma took a step back, and checked them out individually, when she was done, she looked over to Goku and said,"Not Bad Goku! Not Bad At All!".

"HMPH!" said Chi Chi.

Goku turned around to look at his wife.

"Bulma, is it okay if they stay here with you? I need to have a talk with Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten and Pan", said Goku.

"Sure, No Problem".

Goku turned to his "new kids", and told them he would be back, he then told Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Pan to follow him outside.

"So what are your names?" asked Bulma.

"I'm Champ."

"I'm Ace."

"And I'm Sunmer-Rayne".

"Cute Names!" said Bulma.

"Thank You Aunty"

"Um...Why do the three of you call me Aunty Bulma? I'm not related to Goku".

"Because we love you just like family Aunty, just like you love us", answered Sunmer-Rayne.

"Awww Shucks, You Guys Are Too Much".

"So Aunty, Where's Uncle Yamcha?" asked Ace.

"At home I guess, Why would I know where Yamcha is?"

"Because he's your husband", answered Champ.

"WHAAAATTTT!...I married Yamcha!"

"And you have four children", said Sunmer-Rayne.

"I have four children..with...with...with...Yamcha!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne.

"Well, I'm sorry Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne, but I did not marry Yamcha! And I do not have children with him".

"WHAAAAT! Why Not? Uncle Yamcha Is So Nice!", said Sunmer-Rayne.

"It Just Didn't Work Out, And That's The Last I Want To Hear Of It!".

"Yes, Ma'am".

"Don't make such a sad face. Cheer Up! I'm Really Happy, and I Do Have A Couple Of Children. Would you like to meet them?"

"Of Course! We'd Love To!" said Ace and Sunmer-Rayne excitedly.

"Hold On While I Call Them", said Bulma," TRUUUNKS! BRAAAAAA! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! NOW!" Bulma turned back to Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne and said," They should be down shortly".

"Their names are **Trunks** and **Bra**. What was she thinking?" thought Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne.

Trunks and Bra boringly entered the room.

"Yes, Mom" said Trunks, "You called us?"

"Yes, Let me introduce you to our guest, these are Goku's children, I'll explain later, Champ, Ace and Sunmer-Rayne".

"Hi" responded Trunks and Bra.

"Hello" said Champ and Ace.

"Nice to meet you" said Sunmer-Rayne.

"You guys wait right here, I want to go and get my camera. I want a picture of this", said Bulma.

"So You Two Are Aunty Bulma's Children" asked Champ.

"Yes" nodded Trunks and Bra.

"WOW!" stated Champ.

"It's Unbelievable!" said Ace.

" You Two Are So **Plain** Looking", said Sunmer-Rayne.

**"WHAAAAAT!" **said Trunks and Bra simultaneously.

"It's true" stated Ace.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I'VE NEVER BEEN CALLED PLAIN LOOKING A DAY IN MY LIFE!", shouted Trunks.

"ME, EITHER! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN TOLD I WAS BEAUTIFUL, HOT, AND SEXY", yelled Bra.

"I think they were just being nice" said Champ.

"That's Right, People lie all the time. But it's okay, You Are Who You Are", said Sunmer-Rayne.

"I never thought Aunty Bulma could have such plain-looking kids", said Champ.

"WE ARE NOT PLAIN LOOKING!" fumed Trunks and Bra.

Sunmer-Rayne walked over to Bra and Trunks and gave them a hug.

"To Our New Friendship, Trunks and Bra!" said Sunmer-Rayne.

"WE DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIENDS!" said Trunks and Bra.

"That's just the anger talking" said Ace.

Trunks and Bra were pissed off. They were about to go back to their rooms when Bulma entered with her camera.

"Well, What Do You Think Trunks And Bra? Aren't They Cute? I Hope You Guys Get Along Well" said Bulma.

"OH We're Going To Get A Long Just Great, Aunty Bulma!" said Sunmer-Rayne.

"That's Good To Hear" said Bulma.

Bulma then made Trunks and Bra get closer to Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne, so she could take their pictures.

Bra was still pissed about the "Plain-Looking" comment and wanted Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne gone. Since her mother wouldn't be of any help, she decided to call for her father.

**"DADDY!" **screamed Bra, "This will teach those idiots not to mess with me".

Vegeta grumpily entered the room.

"What Is It Princess?"

Bra looked at her father with the most pathetic expression on her face."Daddy, These Three-"

Bra was cut off by Sunmer-Rayne.

"Aunty Bulma! Who is he?" asked Sunmer-Rayne.

"That's Vegeta, He's My Husband" answered Bulma.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma. "WHO ARE THESE BRATS, AND WHY ARE THEY HERE?"

"You Go DADDY!" cheered Bra.

"These are Goku's children, from an alternate timeline", answered Bulma.

"WELL THEY HAVE NO BUSINESS BEING HERE, SEND TH-"

Vegeta was also cut off by Sunmer-Rayne.

"Aunty Bulma, I Don't Think We Have A Vegeta in our timeline", said Sunmer-Rayne.

"Well That Explains Why I Married Yamcha", said Bulma.

Vegeta turned over to Bulma and said,"YOU DID WHAT!" He then turned over to Sunmer-Rayne and asked,"AND WHY DON'T I EXIST IN YOUR TIMELINE? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS".

"I don't know" said Sunmer-Rayne sweetly, "Big Brother Champ, Why Doesn't A Vegeta Exist In Our Timeline?"

Touched by the sibling bond Champ and Sunmer-Rayne share, Bulma looked at her own kids and asked,"Why Can't You Two Be More Like Them?"

"We'll Try Harder Mother" said Trunks sarcastically.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND LET THE BOY ANSWER THE QUESTION!".

"Uncle Yamcha was never this mean" mumbled Ace.

Champ looked over at Vegeta who was waiting for his answer.

"The Reason You Do Not Exist In Our Timeline Vegeta, Is Because I Had To Permanently Delete You", said Champ.


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

Silence... Absolute Silence... Followed By More Silence...

The tension in the room was so thick, a knife would bend trying to cut it.

All eyes were on Champ and Vegeta. Vegeta was glaring at Champ, and Champ was glaring at Vegeta.

Trunks was watching nervously with his mother, and Bra was watching happily with a smile.

No one dared to speak, no one, except Sunmer-Rayne.

"Big Brother Champ, Why did you have to permanently delete Vegeta?"

Champ, not taking his eyes off Vegeta, calmly answered, "Because I had too".

Vegeta, still glaring into Champ eyes, wanted some answers. So he shouted,"AIRHEAD GIRL!" referring to Sunmer-Rayne.

"Um, My name is Sunmer-Rayne. You should really learn the names of your children's friends Vegeta".

Trunks and Bra rolled their eyes.

"WHATEVER! JUST ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" yelled Vegeta, as he kept his eyes on Champ.

"Okay", said Sunmer-Rayne cheerfully.

"IS IT **TRUE** THAT MY WOMAN OVER THERE MARRIED THAT BUFFOON YAMCHA!"

"Yes it's true, and they have four children, but Uncle Yamcha is not a buffoon" stated Sunmer-Rayne.

"MY WOMAN HAS **FOUR** CHILDREN WITH...WITH...WITH...**YAMCHA!**"

"Vegeta, that was my reaction, so why don't you try to calm down" said Bulma nervously.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN! THIS FOOL KILLED-"

"Permanently Deleted" corrected Sunmer-Rayne.

"THIS FOOL PERMANENTLY DELETED ME!"

Vegeta, unable to contain his emotions, while still glaring at Champ, yelled,"YOU CAUSED MY WOMAN TO MARRY YAMCHA BY PERMANENTLY DELETING ME! THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE!"

Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Ace, Sunmer-Rayne, and Champ watched as Vegeta went into a rage. The ground started shaking tremendously, and Vegeta instantly turned Super. But it didn't stop there! He kept powering up.

Bulma, Trunks, and Bra ran for cover, while Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne began to power up too.

Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne powered up to the fullest of their ability. All three of them were glowing. Champ and Ace sported the traditional blond hair and green eyes, while Sunmer-Rayne only sported the green eyes, with her hair remaining black. They were strong, very strong, stronger than Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Bra, but they became scared, because Vegeta power level out passed theirs, causing him to be stronger than them.

Vegeta had finally done it! His birthright was now fulfilled! He truly was "The Prince Of All Saiyans". He was two times stronger than the brats before him, and he was four times stronger than Kakarot. And to think, a jealous rage brought this on. Vegeta was deadly, and in his new form, he went back to his default personality.

Vegeta only had one target, and his target was Champ.

"I THINK IT'S ONLY FAIR BOY! SINCE YOU PERMANENTLY DELETED ME FROM YOUR WORLD, I'M GOING TO PERMANENTLY DELETE YOU FROM MINE!" said Vegeta evilly.

Champ pee-ed his pants. He was frozen with fear. Sunmer-Rayne and Ace quietly got in front of their brother, waiting for Vegeta to make his move.

"VEGETA LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE VEGETA! DON'T HURT HIM" cried Bulma.

But Bulma words fell on deaf ear. Vegeta was too consumed by his rage to hear her.

Vegeta, itching to test out his new powers, launched at Champ. Sunmer-Rayne and Ace tried to put up a fight, but Vegeta threw both of them through the wall as hard as he could. Vegeta then took one look at his tasty victim before him, before he began the beating of his life. Champ was unable to block, and unable to land a punch. Vegeta was just too fast, and too strong.

Although Ace and Sunmer-Rayne was hurt, Bulma begged them to do something before Vegeta killed him. To their luck, Vegeta threw Champ on the ground a couple of feet away from them. Champ was unconscious, and Vegeta was taking this time to form a very powerful ki ball to blast Champ with. Ace and Sunmer-Rayne took Bulma and sprinted towards Champ, meanwhile Vegeta released his ki ball.

Trunks and Bra watching from the sideline, both screamed," MOMMYYYYY!"


	6. Chapter 6

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

**BOOOOOOM!**

The destructive blast from Vegeta blew half of the house away, and created a huge crater outside in the ground.

The surrounding scenery was covered with heavy smoke, and the sound of Trunks and Bra coughing, filled the air.

Goku rushed onto the scene, but as usual, he arrived to the party too late.

Vegeta, still a ball of rage, was struggling with himself mentally.

Trunks and Bra's ears were ringing due to the blast, and they became overwhelmed with panic when they discovered that the area, where they last saw their mom, was blown to smithereens.

They searched and searched and searched, but sadly, there was no sign of Bulma, Champ, Ace, or Sunmer-Rayne, anywhere.

"MOM!" cried Bra hysterically, "MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!...**MOM!**"

Trunks, who was also crying, attempted to comfort his sister, while desperately trying to sense his mother. But all his efforts was to no avail.

Bra weeping, turned to face her father.

"**DADDY LOOK WHAT YOU DID!...WHERE'S MOM**!" screamed Bra,"**WHERE IS SHE!"**

Vegeta, fighting his inner turmoil, looked at the tearful eyes of his children, and a part of him that was buried deep within himself wanted to BLAST them. He so badly wanted to give in to his new-found power and return to being the number one, ruthless, bad boy again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Vegeta.

Goku quickly rushed over to Trunks and Bra shielding them from their father.

"Goku, I'm so glad you're here" sobbed Trunks, "I can't sense my mom...I...I can't sense my-" Trunks was too choked up to finish his sentence.

"Where's my mom Goku?... I want my mom" cried Bra,"Please Goku...I want my mommy."

Goku's heart sanked. He didn't know how to respond to her. He tried to sense for Bulma as well, but it was hopeless. He also tried to feel for Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne, but unfortunately, he could never sense them in the first place.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE VEGETA!?...WHERE'S BULMA!?...AND WHERE ARE MY KIDS!?" yelled Goku, as he waited for Vegeta to respond.

"This Is It! Do It! This Is Finally My Chance To Defeat Kakarot. The Moment I Have Dreamt About For Years Could Actually Become A Reality! If I Do It Now!" thought Vegeta, as he still battled himself.

"SHUT UP FOOL! FOR ALL I KNOW, THEY COULD BE DUST PARTICLES!"shouted Vegeta, trying to control himself.

Trunks and Bra lost all power in their legs, and fell to the ground bawling their eyes out upon hearing that statement.

"FOR YOUR SAKE! YOU BETTER HOPE THEY'RE NOT!"yelled Goku.

"AND IF THEY ARE?" asked Vegeta daringly.

"YOU'LL REGRET IT!" answered Goku.

Vegeta really didn't need this right now. He was doing his very best to fight his inner desires, but this idiot Goku was picking a fight with him.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO EXCITE ME KAKAROT! BUT IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON!..THEN BY ALL MEANS... BRING IT!"

"IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I WENT WILD VEGETA!... I JUST MIGHT ENJOY IT!"

"HA HA HA ..DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!..I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU ARE KAKAROT! I CAN EASILY DEFEAT YOU!"

"YOU WANNA TRY IT!...BESIDES THE SMARTER FIGHTER IS THE ONE THAT WINS THE FIGHT VEGETA!"

"IF YOU BELIEVE THAT NONSENSE, THEN I'M GOING TO TAKE PLEASURE IN KICKING YOUR ***! JUST LIKE I DID WITH YOUR SON! WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN?...WAS IT CHUMP!?" said Vegeta tauntingly.

**"SHUT UP VEGETA!"**

"AWWW! DID YOU NOT LIKE THAT? YOUR PATHETIC SON **CHUMP** PEE-ED HIS PANTS KAKAROT...AND YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD THE SOUND OF YOUR DAUGHTER BONES BREAKING, WHEN I THREW HER THROUGH THE WALL!"

Goku was trembling with **anger**. HOW COULD HE LAY HIS HANDS ON A GIRL?

Goku looked over at Trunks and Bra and yelled,"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But what about our mom Goku? And what about your children?" asked Trunks wiping his face.

"Forget About Our Dad Goku. Please...Lets Just Focus On Mom...Lets Find Out What Happened To Them" begged Bra.

"I CAN TELL YOU! BUT I DON'T THINK YOU'LL LIKE THE ANSWER!" interrupted Vegeta.

Trunks and Bra did not want to believe that this short, evil, man before them was really their father.

"Doesn't he love mom?" thought Bra,"Don't we mean anything to him?"

Before Goku could tell them again, Trunks and Bra quickly fled the scene. As soon as they were out of the way, Goku stared fiercely at Vegeta and began to power up.

Goku went totally nuts! He completely let loose, and allowed his heart to be filled with the desire to beat Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked, and said, "Don't Disappoint Me Kakarot!"


	7. Chapter 7

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

Vegeta watched eagerly as Goku unleashed all his incredible power.

Vegeta was envious, because, ONCE AGAIN, Goku managed to pull a rabbit out of his hat, and surpassed Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne in power. But it did not **change** the fact that Goku was still weaker than him.

Vegeta was happy with his new-found power.

Goku was happy with his new-found power.

Not wanting to add to the destruction of Capsule Corp, Vegeta and Goku chose an isolated place to have their showdown, which just so happened to be, a huge abandoned parking lot, not too far from them.

The rules were simple: Use Hand to Feet Combat, No Flying, And Ki Blasts Are Only Allowed When Your Opponent Is Trapped And Can't Move.

Goku wanted the: No Hitting Below The Waist rule, but Vegeta said,"I'll Hit Where I Want."

There they were, standing five feet away from each other, violently glaring into each other eyes.

It was Vegeta's **Power** Vs Goku's **Will**.

One of them had to make the first move, so Goku figured it'd be him.

Goku looked at Vegeta, smiled, and started taking off running in the opposite direction! "OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Vegeta, chasing after Goku. As soon as Vegeta was close enough, Goku jumped up in the air and "POW!" gave Vegeta a Roundhouse Kick to the head. "Bet You Didn't See That Coming" thought Goku, but what came out of his mouth was "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" he said tauntingly.

Vegeta's body flew to the ground and Goku rushed over to him. Goku grabbed Vegeta by the hair and, BAM! BAM! BAM!... UNBELIEVABLE! Goku was cracking the pavement with Vegeta's forehead. "This is for Sunmer-Rayne!" he said.

Blood was squirting and pouring down Vegeta's face.

"MU HA HA HA HA!" laughed Vegeta evilly,"IS THIS IT? IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO?"

Vegeta overpowered Goku and stood on his feet again."You'll Pay For This" said Vegeta. He then gave Goku a bone shattering blow to the ribs. Next, he used his elbow and decked Goku across his face.

Goku spat out blood. He was hurt, really hurt, but he refused to give Vegeta the satisfaction of hollering in pain; instead, he looked at Vegeta and said, "That barely tickled".

"Well I'll make sure you **definitely** feel my next attack" replied Vegeta.

With their energy re-newed, they were both punching, kicking, sweating, and trash talking with one another, both determined to be winner.

As you can see, these two are going to be fighting for a while, so lets go over to Trunks and Bra.

Trunks and Bra were standing outside their ruined home, still crying, with one question on their mind's, "Is she or isn't she?"

Gohan, Goten, and Pan sensed Goku and Vegeta fighting. They headed over to their location when they spotted Trunks and Bra below. They looked in amazement at the devastation of Capsule Corp, and wondered,"What Happened?" They also noticed Trunks and Bra distraught faces, and went to question them about their unhappiness.

"What happened here?" asked Gohan.

"It was our dad" answered Trunks.

"Why is our dad fighting your dad?" asked Goten.

"Because our daddy probably killed our mom, right along with Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne" said Bra.

"WHAT! That's Impossible!" shouted Pan.

"It's True! It all began when Champ said he permanently deleted my father from their timeline."

Blah, Blah, Blah and Five minutes later, after Trunks finished with his explanation, Gohan, Goten, and Pan understood why Goku and Vegeta was slugging it out.

"Like I said, That's Impossi-"

"PAN QUICK! WE NEED TO STOP VEGETA AND DAD" said Gohan.

"TRUNKS, BRA, YOU TWO COME WITH US" said Goten.

Sensing out the location of Goku and Vegeta; Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Bra flew over to where they were.

This Was It!

Goku and Vegeta both had their hands wrapped around each other's neck. Neither one could breathe, and they started to feel their bones about to break in their necks. Since they both had each other trapped, they went with rule number three, and began building up Ki in their hands. They were both going to die by annihilating each other.

Vegeta was satisfied with this outcome. At least no one could say he came in second to Kakarot again. Just a few more seconds and they'll both be gone.

10..9...their Ki was steadily building..8..7..Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Bra, arrived and were about to witness the last seconds of Goku's and Vegeta's life..6..5..Bra watched and couldn't stand the thought of losing her father..4..3..she instinctively reacted..2..

**"STOOOOOOOP!"**


	8. Chapter 8

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

Bra's screeching scream put an end to Goku and Vegeta's fight.

Both fighters released the death grip they had on each other's throat and immediately powered down. Afterward, they began coughing and gasping for air.

Gohan, Goten, and Pan ran over to Goku, while Trunks and Bra ran over to Vegeta.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO TRYING TO DO?" asked Gohan angrily.

Goku and Vegeta ignored him, since they were still too busy coughing and gasping for air, to answer Gohan's **obvious** question.

"Are you okay Grandpa?" asked Pan, as she stared at Goku's swollen face, black eye, and the hand print on his neck.

Goku looked at his grand-daughter and nodded his head "Yes."

"What about you daddy?", asked Bra, "You don't look too good either," said Bra, as she looked over her father as well.

Vegeta looked at his daughter, and also nodded his head "Yes."

Pan, not liking the fact, that Vegeta almost killed her Grandpa looked over to Bra and said,"You know Bra, none of this would have happened if your dad knew how to control himself."

Bra, not liking Goku at this moment, or Pan, responded by shouting,"DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE YOUR GRANDPA!"

"DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE YOUR DAD!"

Both girls got into fighting position ready to pounce on one another.

"STOP IT! NO ONE ELSE IS FIGHTING TODAY!" yelled Gohan, as he stood in between his daughter and Bra.

Both girls managed to give each other the: If Gohan wasn't here, I'd beat you down, type of look.

"THAT'S RIGHT! FROM WHAT WE HEARD FROM TRUNKS, THIS WHOLE FIGHT COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED, BECAUSE **THEY'RE** ALIVE!" shouted Goten.

"WHO IS?" asked Bra.

"WHO ELSE?" answered Goten.

"YOU MEAN MY MOM IS ALIVE?" said Trunks happily.

"YES, AND SO IS CHAMP, ACE, AND SUNMER-RAYNE" replied Goten.

"Nobody Cares About Them" thought Bra.

"WHERE IS SHE? AND WHY CAN'T I SENSE HER?" asked Trunks.

"SHE'S AT OUR HOUSE, RIGHT ALONG WITH, CHAMP, ACE, AND SUNMER-RAYNE."

"DID YOU HEAR THAT! MOM IS ALIVE! LUCKY FOR YOU DAD!" exclaimed Bra.

"REALLY? SHE'S AT YOUR HOUSE? HOW DID THEY END UP THERE?" asked Trunks.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM." replied Goten.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" asked Trunks.

"THEY'RE UNCONSCIOUS!" answered Gohan.

"BUT THEY **ARE** ALIVE, RIGHT?"asked Trunks.

"YES" answered Gohan.

Finally, after all that coughing and gasping, Goku and Vegeta could finally breathe normally again.

"You Mean It! Their Mother Is Actually Alive?" asked Vegeta, looking at Goten.

"She Sure Is!"

Vegeta gulped and looked over at Trunks and Bra.

"Don't Look Disappointed" said Goten.

"I'M NOT!" yelled Vegeta.

"Good!"

"I Want To See Them!" said Goku."I Need To See What Vegeta Did To Them!"

"They Asked For It!" said Vegeta.

"How?" asked Goku.

"By Showing Their Faces Around Here!" responded Vegeta.

Goku chose to ignore Vegeta, and said, "I'm Leaving!"

"Okay Dad" said Gohan," But Do You Need To Rest First?"

"Yea Grandpa, We're Concerned About You?"

"No! I Just Want To See Them! I Need To Make Sure They're Okay."

"Why is he getting so worked up?...What's so special about them, anyway?" thought Pan, Gohan, and Goten.

"Well, What Are You Waiting For? Lets Go!" shouted Goku, as he took off for home.

Goten looked at Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra, and asked,"Aren't You Coming?"

"Of Cour-" Trunks and Bra started to say, before they were cut off by their father.

"Go Ahead! I Just Need A Moment With The Boy And The Girl" replied Vegeta.

Gohan, Goten, and Pan shrugged their shoulders at Vegeta, and took off in the air after Goku, to fly home.

Vegeta, Trunks and Bra watched, as Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Pan left. They then turned their attention to their father.

"What do you have to say for yourself, dad?" asked Trunks, waiting to hear an apology.

Vegeta cleared his throat,"Um, How should I say this? Are you going to tell your mother about this?"

"WHAT!... ARE YOU SERIOUS?...YOU KEPT US BEHIND BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED WE'RE GONNA TELL MOM ON YOU?... WHAT ABOUT US?" asked Trunks furiously.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!...THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled Vegeta.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" shouted Trunks.

"BUT I DIDN'T!" yelled Vegeta.

"Let Me Handle This Trunks" said Bra, since she knew her brother wouldn't get anywhere talking to their father.

"Daddy, I'm very hurt by your actions. It was as if **me** and **mom** meant nothing to you." said Bra all teary-eyed.

"Um..Hellooo..What About Me?" asked Trunks.

"DON'T INTERRUPT YOUR SISTER!" warned Vegeta.

"Hmph!" said Trunks mentally, as he hushed up, crossed his arms, and waited for his sister to finish speaking.

"How can you explain yourself daddy?...How can you explain your actions?" she said.

"I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE, SO BOTH OF YOU, LISTEN UP!" spoke Vegeta.

"YES DAD!" responded Trunks and Bra.

"WAIT! FIRST YOU HAVE TO PROMISE NOT TO TELL YOUR MOTHER!"

"WE PROMISE!" agreed Trunks and Bra.

"YOU PROMISE YOU WON'T TELL YOUR MOTHER ABOUT MY BEHAVIOR WHEN I THOUGHT I DISINTEGRATED THEM?"

"WE PROMISE!" said Trunks and Bra.

"AND YOU PROMISE NOT TO TELL HER WHAT I'M ABOUT YO TELL YOU!"

"WE PROMISE!" they said.

"OKAY...HERE GOES...**SHE** IS MY FIRST AND TRUE LOVE!"

"OH DADDY, THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU TO SAY ABOUT MOM!" exclaimed Bra.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOUR MOTHER!.. I'M TALKING ABOUT **POWER**!...POWER WILL ALWAYS BE NUMBER ONE TO ME, YOUR MOTHER COMES IN AT A CLOSE SECOND!"

"DADDY!" pouted Bra.

"YOU PROMISED!" yelled Vegeta.

"WELL WHAT ABOUT ME?" asked Bra.

"YOUR FACE IS THE REASON I DIDN'T BLAST YOU OR YOUR BROTHER, PRINCESS!" answered Vegeta.

"HEEEY!..WHAT ABOUT ME...WHAT ABOUT MY FACE?" asked Trunks.

"TRUNKS! IT'S A WELL KNOWN FACT THAT YOU'RE NOT MY FAVORITE CHILD...DEAL WITH IT!" said Vegeta folding his arms.

"That's Right Trunks! It's All About Me, Get Use To It!" said Bra teasingly.

"Little Sisters, UGH!" thought Trunks.

"Can we go see mom now?" asked Bra.

"Sure Thing Princess" answered Vegeta, "You go first, Your brother and I will be right behind you."

"Okay Daddy!"

"Wait a minute. Why is he sending her first? Don't tell me he wants to talk to me. WAIT FOR ME, BRA!" thought Trunks.

Vegeta was confident that his daughter Bra wouldn't squeal on him, but he wasn't so sure about Trunks. Just to be on the safe side, Vegeta wanted a little one on one time with his son.

"LISTEN BOY! IF YOU TELL YOUR MOTHER **ANYTHING**, YOU ARE GOING TO END UP LIKE YOUR UNCLE TARBLE!"

"WHO?" asked Trunks.

"MY POINT EXACTLY!" said Vegeta.

Trunks Couldn't Believe This! Did His Father Just Threaten Him? He Wasn't Scared Of Him...Well...Maybe A Little.

Afterwards, Vegeta and Trunks caught up with Bra, and headed towards Goku's place together. Gohan, Goten, and Pan, were outside waiting for Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra to show up.

When they landed, Gohan, Goten, and Pan, brought Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra, into the living room where Bulma, Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne, laid unconscious on the floor.

Gohan and Goten also warned Vegeta to stay clear of their mother, because she was pissed off when she saw Goku's face.

Vegeta's face didn't look any better, but that would not matter to Chi Chi.

Goku entered the living room with a First Aid Kit. He looked at Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Bra, and asked them to help with Bulma, Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne.

Bulma wasn't injured in any type of way, which made Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta, very happy.

Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Pan did their best with Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne.

The only thing now, is to wait. So they all sat, waiting for Bulma, Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne to awaken from their slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

After three long hours; Bulma, Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne, slowly awakened from their slumber. All four of them looked around the room, before realizing where they were.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Goku.

Sunmer-Rayne got up and walked over to Goku hugging him.

"What happened to your face daddy?" She asked.

"The same thing that happened to Vegeta's face." He answered.

"VEGETA!" Yelled Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne becoming very alert.

"It's Okay, There's no way Vegeta will touch you while I'm standing here" said Goku proudly.

"Don't be so sure Kakarot!"

"Vegeta! Leave them alone!" Shouted Bulma.

Vegeta turned to look at Bulma, while Trunks and Bra ran to give her a hug.

"Mommy!" They yelled.

Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Pan all entered the living room.

"It's about time!" Pan said.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Bulma." said Gohan.

"Yeah, I agree." said Goten.

"BULMA, LOOK WHAT VEGETA DID TO GOKU'S FACE!" Yelled Chi Chi angrily.

"I'm fine Chi Chi. Don't worry so much." Said Goku.

"But Goku-"

"SHHHH! Did you guys feel that?" Said Goku, putting up his guard.

"Yes! It feels like two new power levels." said Gohan.

"It Is!" said Champ.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Bulma, and Chi Chi all looked at Champ confused.

"They're Here! They're Here!" exclaimed Sunmer-Rayne, jumping up and down.

"WHO IS?" griped Vegeta.

"Jersee and Parka" Answered Sunmer-Rayne.

"WHO ARE THEY?" Asked Gohan.

"They are Aunty Bulma's kids".

"HER WHAT!" yelled Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra.

"Welcome To The Club!" said Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Pan.

"Lets raise our ki, so they'll know where to find us" said Champ.

"Okay" said Ace and Sunmer-Rayne.

"Oooo! This is so exciting" said Bulma, "I get to meet my alternate children".

"WELL DON'T GET TO HAPPY!" shouted Vegeta.

Ace, Champ, and Sunmer-Rayne raised their ki, so that Bulma's kids, Jersee and Parka could find them. After 20 minutes had passed, Bulma's kids, Jersee and Parka were waiting outside the door.

Champ stayed where he was, while Ace and Sunmer-Rayne went to get them.

Bulma was anxiously waiting to see her alternate children, and Vegeta, Trunks and Bra, were getting very annoyed.

Ace and Sunmer-Rayne returned with Jersee and Parka.

Jersee and Parka ran to greet their mother.

"Hi Mama" Said Parka, giving Bulma a hug.

"Hi" Bulma said.

"It's always good to see you, Mama" said Jersee, as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Likewise." Responded Bulma.

Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra hated the attention Bulma was receiving and giving Jersee and Parka.

Bulma stared at the children before her in awe. "They are absolutely gorgeous!" She thought.

Her daughter Parka has a slight tan, with very short, white blonde, light spiky hair. She is tall, with a nice figure, and has big, pretty, light blue eyes. Her son Jersee has a slight tan, and is tall as well, with a handsome face, dark blue eyes, and fine long black hair, that he had pulled back in a pony tail.

"You two are so beautiful!" said Bulma, looking for her camera.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Growled Trunks and Bra.

"Thank You Mama!" said Jersee and Parka.

"Let me introduce you to everyone", Bulma said happily, "This is my husband Vegeta, and our children Trunks and Bra."

"Hello, pleased to meet you!" said Jersee and Parka.

"Whatever!" said Trunks and Bra.

"HMPH!" said Vegeta.

"Be Nice You Three!" shouted Bulma angrily, looking at Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra. Bulma continued,"And this is Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Pan."

"Hi" said Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Pan.

"Hi" said Jersee and Parka.

"Last, but not least, this is Go-"

"PAPA!" yelled Jersee and Parka, as they ran to hug Goku with tears in their eyes.

"WHAAAAAT!" screamed Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Sunmer-Rayne.

"TIME OUT! TIME OUT!...HOLD UP!...WAIT A MINUTE!...HUH!" yelled Chi Chi.

Bulma was doing "The Running Man" dance in her head.

"Woo Hoo! Yes! I Married Goku" thought Bulma. "Victory Is Mine!".

"Hi five Goku!" said Bulma.

"Don't You Hi Five Her!" warned Chi Chi and Vegeta.

"I WANT SOME ANSWERS RIGHT NOW! THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" said Vegeta.

"WHY DID YOU TWO CALL HIM PAPA?" Yelled Chi Chi.

Jersee responded by saying, "Because when Parka was younger, she couldn't pronounce the 'D' sound to say dad, so we-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" Yelled Chi Chi, cutting him off.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!" Shouted Sunmer-Rayne."I WAS LISTENING! AND THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! JERSEE IS MY BOYFRIEND! WE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE BROTHER AND SISTER!"

Champ and Ace then turned to their sister Sunmer-Rayne. "I'm sorry we lied to you Sunmer-Rayne, but Goku is not our father, and Snow is not our mother." said Champ.

"But you two brought me to this timeline so I could meet mom and dad."

"You've already met them." Said Ace.

"Where? When?" Sunmer-Rayne asked.

"Our mother is Chi Chi, and our father is V-V-Ve-ge-ta." Said Champ lowly.

"WHAAAT!" said Pan.

"Oh, This is getting old! Nothing they say surprises me anymore" said Gohan.

"But, It's still surprising" said Goten.

Chi Chi and Vegeta looked at each other. They both pointed at each other and started laughing loudly and hysterically.

"It's True!" yelled Ace.

"THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD BE WITH A THING LIKE THAT!" shouted Vegeta,"I WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH IT!"

"ME, WITH THAT SHRIMP, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I LIKE TALL MEN!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH CHI CHI!" yelled Bulma.

"But That Can't Be True", said Chi Chi, "Why were you three confused when we first met?"

"Champ and I was confused because we were expecting a bigger house, and Aunty Bulma, not you Chi Chi, and Sunmer-Rayne was actually expecting to see Snow."

"Well, how did you guys even find out about Snow?" asked Goku.

"Facebook!" Answered Champ.

"What's that?" asked Gohan.

"You don't have it here." replied Champ.

"Wait a minute!" said Trunks, "Sunmer-Rayne said my mother has four children with Yamcha, How is that possible if Goku is the father of Jersee and Parka?"

"Goku doesn't exist in our timeline anymore, and he **is** the father of Jersee and Parka, but Aunty Bulma and Uncle Yamcha rebonded after the loss of Goku, and they have two young children together, but Sunmer-Rayne was only a baby, so she doesn't have knowledge of Goku, our father Vegeta, or our mother Chi-Chi, and Uncle Yamcha had no problem claiming Jersee and Parka as his children" said Ace.

"Awww Man! So I still end up with Yamcha" said Bulma.

"What happened to grandma?" asked Pan.

"Suicide." said Ace.

"Why would I do that?" asked Chi Chi.

"Take one lucky guess." said Champ.

"Does Marron exist in this timeline?" asked Parka.

"I don't know" said Champ, sounding sad, "I didn't ask."

"Who's Marron?" asked Sunmer-Rayne.

"Marron exists!" yelled Pan."Wait, what happened to your Marron?"

"Ask Vegeta!" said Champ.

Everyone looked at Vegeta.

"I have a picture of her. Would you like to see?" asked Bulma.

"Yes!"

Champ took a look at the picture Bulma gave him. He returned it to her and said, "Thank you, but this is not my Marron, my Marron had black hair."

"Speaking of hair color, What about your hair color?" asked Goten, looking at Champ and Ace.

"Hair-dye, our hair is naturally black." said Ace.

Sunmer-Rayne turned her attention to Vegeta.

"So you think I'm an Airhead, Daddy-Vegeta. All I ever wanted, was to meet my daddy, but he thinks I'm an Airhead and he tried to permanently delete us. Wahhh! You're so mean Daddy-Vegeta" cried Sunmer-Rayne.

Vegeta instinctively said, "NO, PRINCESS YOU-"

"PRINCESS, I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR PRINCESS, DADDY!" said Bra, glaring at her father.

"YOU ARE, BUT SHE"

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!" cried Sunmer-Rayne.

Feeling awkward, Vegeta walked over to Sunmer-Rayne and patted her on the head so she would shut up.

Bra, looked at her mom and yelled,"MOTHER, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ABOUT DADDY!"

Vegeta instantly stopped patting Sunmer-Rayne, and looked over at Bra.

"What is it Bra? What did your father do?" asked Bulma curiously.

"NOTHING! I DID NOTHING!" Vegeta shouted. He looked at his son and said, "BOY! HELP ME OUT!"

"CAN'T HELP YOU DAD!" Trunks yelled, hoping his sister would tell on him.

"I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" said Vegeta, raising his fist at Trunks.

Vegeta looked at his daughter Bra with pleading eyes, so she decided not to tell on him.

"YOU OWE ME DADDY!" She said, and left the room.

Jersee and Parka went over to Champ, Ace, and Sunmer-Rayne.

"SO WHY DID YOU LIE AND SAY YOU PERMANENTLY DELETED ME?" asked Vegeta looking at Champ.

"That wasn't a lie!" said Champ.

Vegeta looked at Champ and Ace, with mixed feelings, but the only thing on his mind, was "Why?"

"WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY DID YOU GET RID OF ME?" Vegeta asked, looking at Champ.

Champ looked at his father with cold eyes and said,"YOU-"

Before Champ could finish his sentence, he, along with, Ace, Sunmer-Rayne, Jersee, and Parka, disappeared before everyone's eyes.

"NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, WHAT WAS HE GOING TO SAY? KAKAROT YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes" Answered Goku.

"When did you find out dad?" asked Goten.

"I knew the moment they first showed us their power that they weren't my children, and after I sent you, your brother, your mother, and Pan, to Bulma's house, Champ and Ace revealed the truth to me, while Sunmer-Rayne played with Nimbus."

"Why Goku? How could you accept them so easily and whole-heartedly?" asked Chi Chi.

"Because, they were your children Chi Chi."

"Oh, Goku"

"What's a nimbus?" asked Pan.

"KAKAROT, I MUST KNOW! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! WHY DID MY SON GET RID OF ME?"

"You-"

Reality finally sunk in. "THAT'S RIGHT, I HAD CHILDREN WITH..VEGETA!" yelled Chi Chi.

"FORGET HER KAKAROT, FINISH WHAT YOU WERE SAYING!"

"You-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Chi Chi woke up in a cold sweat, with her heart racing. She realized she had fallen asleep on the sofa while waiting for her family to return.

"I should have known this was a dream", thought ChiChi,"There's no way I'll hand Goku over to another woman, especially Bulma. And me and Vegeta, Pshh! No way! No How!"

Chi Chi got up from the sofa and stretched her arms and legs. She decided to go to the kitchen and get a drink of water. On her way Chi Chi heard a light tap at the door. Her heart froze, and she stood there for a minute. Not wanting her dream to come true, Chi Chi completely ignored the knock and went to her bedroom.

The End

Author Comments: I always intended this to be a dream, because only in a dream can nothing make sense.

Thank You For Reading!


End file.
